The Animal Kingdom
by They-call-me-Monica
Summary: The 100th annual hunger games have to have a spark now that the people of the Capitol are starting to wonder why the event is important. However can the President reinvigorate the people's lust for bloodshed when the lives of innocent children become intertwined with animals? (An SYOT currently accepting tributes Character sheet can be found on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

The newest elected president of Panem leaned back into his chair as he rocked monotonously pondering his situation in deep thought. He knew the 100th annual Hunger Games were rapidly approaching, but in a twist of frustrating fate he and the game makers were at a lost for ideas on how they would mark the celebration of this historical event. On the other hand he knew this was the least of his problems. Recently he had heard of a spreading inkling of uncertainty revolving around the importance of the games. The people were wondering why the games were even being held at all. Most of the population in the Capitol were starting to become uncertain about why the games were even being held at all anymore. President Adriel knew all to well that the power of gossip was a deadly and dangerous thing especially when it concerned a matter so grave as this. The only way that would silence this rumor was that he and the gamemakers had to make this year's Games so spectacular and so magnificently well crafted that the populus would be begging for more. This could not be in any way the ordinary kind of games, it had to have a certain spark to it that would reinvigorate the old passion that the world once had for the bloodshed of young innocent children. The answer for his predicament to a solution for his problem to his utmost irritation was as elusive as a sly fox that taunted the crevices of his mind. He got up from his chair and started pacing the room in a daze of thought. Reminiscing about the origins of the games how they were created as a way of making sure the districts knew their place in the world. Also how they were put in place after a horrible uprising of pure war and carnage plagued the world; then out of the ashes a new world order and been created out of the ashes of a ravaged and barren world. His mind delved into the dynamics of the games and the origins on a deeper level how the games used to be held almost regularly back in time in an ancient civilization supposedly called Rome. Also how not only did the people of Rome use men called gladiators but also animals. All of a sudden a flash of inspiration burst through his mind perhaps the answer to his problem was simply staring him in the face all along. If the people of Rome used animals in their games why didn't the people of the Capitol? Sure they used countless variations of mutts throughout the many decades in past games, but what if the animals somehow played a more crucial part to the game then they been used for before! Of course this was the answer that he had searched for. A sadistic and malicious smile spread its way over his wrinkly face. Swiftly he went back to his desk and called his secretary to gather the gamemakers immediately.

After the gamemakers had all been gathered inside the conference room The president stood up addressing them with his somewhat disturbing smile still lurking on his face as he began to speak.

"Gentleman I now know what the gimmick for our 100th Hunger Games will be. This year not only with we spill the blood of innocent children, but also the blood of animals. You see this year gentleman the lives of the children will depend on their ability to train and fight with animals."

one of the gamemakers cleared his throat tentatively. President Adriel's smile disappeared and was replaced with a disapproving scowl that seemed to make the tension in the room skyrocket as all the gamemakers' gazes were locked on the two men.

"Do you have something to say Gebson?"

The gamemaker swallowed nervously as he opened his mouth to speak stuttering nervously and choosing each word as if any of them could be his last. Than again they may very well be his last word in the presence of the President if he anger the man in anyway.

"I-I was uncertain about how t-the animals would d-differ from the mutts i-in p-p-previous years s-sir."

The president could practically feel the tension in the room boiling over like it was about to suffocate them all soon. He loved being in power. He savored moments like this as the pedestal between him and the rest of the world was brought to light and he liked the view from his place on top very much. He looked at the insignificant man as every part of him bristled in panic his eyes were practically begging the president for mercy. The sweet terror and respect the president held over everyone was sweet and rich. He smiled in a very gentlemanly yet condescending way.

"Good question Gebson I was hoping someone would bring that matter into question. Good work."

The entire room felt as if it breathed a sigh of relief as the tension dulled as the president continued his explanation.

"This year not only will the tributes have to train themselves but when they enter the arena their life will be engineered to become linked to an animal that best illustrates themselves. Then when inside the arena they will have to first find their animal which will be hidden throughout the arena. After they find them they will then train it to fight and finally, if they are lucky enough to still be alive after doing so, make their animals fight each other to the death."

No one dared object the president's idea.

"Then it is decided then. The 100th annual Hunger Games will make humans once again a part of the animal kingdom and may the odds be ever in their favor. Now get working on it."

The gamemakers all left the room to get working on the arena and how they would link an animal's life with a human's. Leaving President Adriel smiling like the cheshire cat.


	2. Chapter 2

District one, Lilac Menuric

It is finally reaping day, or in my case: the day everyone notices the sheer amazingeness that is moi. I have waited for this day for mother-fucking years, bitches. Oh, my name is Lilac Menuric. Don't like it? Deal with it. Love it? I don't give a fuck! I am the best of the best, and have trained my entire life to enter the games. I swear to God that if anyone tries to get in my way, I will break them.

I walk downstairs and look at the poor pathetic excuse for parents that are lucky to have the God-given, perfect goddess that is me. They should be so fucking grateful that I even look at them sometimes, I mean seriously... Does my mother even look in the mirror? Ew.

I walk out the house before they can say anything- that is definitely not worth my precious time to hear- and go met up with some of my friends. I am wearing the cutest little plaid pink skirt that conforms to my perfect body exquisitely. My blouse is just adorable with the most precious patterns in all of Panem, and was imported right from the Capitol itself. I swear to God if I wasn't cursed with such horrible parents who grew up second-rate District One, that is where I would be, along with all the other perfect people. I mean it's like that stupid saying: "birds of a feather stick together." or however it goes, I mean seriously I deserve the best.

My long luxurious chestnut hair whips back and forth behind me as I sway my hips to and fro like the fucking model I should be. I mean, seriously? Some girls are just born with it, and I am the girl who is just fucking exploding with it- so suck it, bitches!  
I finally find my fellow Pink girls. Oh, and I don't mean pink as in the color, I'm not that stupid. I mean P.I.N.K., as in Perfect Important Never Kind. We are the fucking royalty of District One and if you got a problem with that, then tell that to the blade of my knife.

I walk up to my BFFs. The names of which really don't even matter to me. They may be pretty, but if it were a contest I would smoke all these bitches hands down. They all greet me with either a: "heyyyy girl!" or one of those: "What's up girlfriend." which are usually paired with: "I loooove your hair!" or: "Omg that is the cutest thing I have ever seen; where did you get it?!"

I knew that deep down they all hated my guts and in my opinion they could all go burn in hell. However even though they hated my guts they do not dare mess with me, if they did I would probably kill her. Not that I would really care either way. We walked towards the reapings giggling and laughing and telling each other how fucking awesome we all are. Me being the best of course. When we finally got to where the reapings were to be held we went to our seats.

It took too damn long for the rest of the people to come, I mean seriously! You have legs don't you?! Use them or I will get rid of them for you! You don't use them anyway, so why in damn fucking sake do you need them?! By the time everyone just fucking decided to show up it was practically noon. I mean hellooooo, you're wasting my precious daylight to proclaim myself the fucking new victor of One, assholes! YOU SHOULD FUCKING GET DOWN AND KISS THE GROUND I STAND ON, YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICKS!

The mayor walks up on the stage grinning in a bleach white suit. Hurry up damn it! I zoned out for a bit and start to list all the reasons why I deserve the best of everything money can buy... then again I'm perfect who need money or the brains when you have looks like mine? I should start to charge people just for looking at me I am so fucking awesome. After the little tacky speech that he does every year it was finally my turn.

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for..."

Come on already!

"District one's tribute for this year's one hundred annual hunger games is-"

Before he can even open up the slip of paper I am already on stage like the star I am.

"It's me Lilac Menuric. Now move over pops you're in my spot."

" What the?! You're not allow- Security!"

The nerve of him! I walked over and pushed him aside from the microphone to bless the audience with a little speech I made just for this special occasion.

" First of all I would like to say that when I come back everyone one of you mother fuckers are going to answer to me your goddess of Panem. So if you think for one second that I am going to die. I will find you and end you."

I then give them a flash of my perfect smile as a few Peacekeepers come to escort me off the stage.

'" No need gentleman I can find my way to the hall of Justice by myself, but I appreciate the offer thank you very much."

I tell them then shoo them away with a flick of my wrist.

" Look girlie I don't know what your on but-"

He said as he reached out to grab my arm."

I quickly grabbed him by the wrist and thrust him down onto the ground where he deserved to be.

" How DARE you!? I am the new VICTOR of the hunger games! YOU WILL OBEY ME YOU SLAVE!"

Ugh the nerve of people sometimes I swear. I brush myself off and head over to the hall of justice where I will await for them to carry me away to the land of beauty where I belong. When I come back I will finally be obeyed like the queen I deserve to be.


	3. Chapter 3

District One, Timmie Vanderwaal

So today was the day I would volunteer, I guess. I mean, it wasn't like I was opposed to the idea. Of going into the games, that is. But I mean, I have to admit it is a little intimidating after all. It is the 100th Anniversary. Who knows what kind of scary things could be in the arena? Anything is possible really.

What am I saying? My family has trained me for this my entire life! I should be excited right? Right? I take a deep breath, and continue getting dressed for the reapings, that everyone expects me to volunteer for this year. Since this is my last year to enter. I mean, my mom won the 85th games and my dad almost volunteered. Not to mention my blood thirsty sister, who is probably going to volunteer next year, even though I know she has a plan to enter this year with me. I never really liked her that much. To enter the games with your own brother, knowing that you possibly will have to kill him, that's a little harsh don't you think? I pull my dress shirt over my arms, and start to button it up to hide what most girls call "damn hot abs." I don't know what that really means, but I suppose it's a compliment. I take a moment to pause and think about my life here in District One. It's not bad, I guess. I know that a lot of districts have it worse. I mean, compared to them, I guess I've led a pretty comfortable life so far. Although I don't really find any aspect of it all that fulfilling. I mean, nothing really happens to me all to often. Most people don't even remember my birthday. Maybe the reason my parents want me to volunteer so bad is so that I get some recognition? Although, I'm not sure if I even want to be recognized. Is a life of fame really meant for me? It's hard to say. I mean, my parents are pretty famous together, and my sister absolutely loves to pose with them in family photo ops and everything. Usually I just stick around for a photo or two, though, then just stand back in the sidelines. Hell, most of the time none of the family photos in the magazines even show me, kinda ironic isn't it? That boy that has everything in the world, doesn't want anything at all. I let out a quiet low giggle, then clear my throat immediately, to silence myself. It wasn't gentlemanly to giggle at a joke that nobody else knew the punch line to. At least that's what my parents told me.

"Timmie! We're going to be late!" yelled my mother from downstairs.

"Yeah Loser! Hurry up!" That was my sister.

"C-Coming!"

I hollered back to them as I tried the best I could to get my dress pants on. I quickly yanked them on, and zipped them up. Then I scrambled over into the bathroom to check my hair. It looked fine, I guess, I mean there wasn't much to do with it in the first place. It was a normal sort of brown, with some natural bronze streaks through it. I quickly looked back into my deep sapphire blue eyes that I guess were kind of cool. I guess. I exhaled nervously and looked into my reflection seriously.

"Just stay calm and say the words 'I volunteer.' That's all you need to do that's all."

God I was so nervous.

"TIM!"

My mom's patience was wearing thin. She only called me Tim when she was getting upset with me, which was usually all the time since I usually disappointed them a lot, since I couldn't be amazing like my sister.

"Coming!"

I grab my tux jacket and haphazardly put it on as I clumsily ran down the stairs. Some career I am, I can't even put on my clothes right without looking like a moron.

Just relax idiot, and it'll be ok. You have been training for this your entire life after all.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and dusted myself off, then I readjusted my tux. A few buttons were out of place, but that was about it. Nothing too drastic, but it was still enough for my mother to chastise me.

"Oh Tim! Look at what you've done! First you slept in, and now this!? You look like a mess! God, why can't you clean up well like your sister? Well it'll have to do, come on, we're late now because of your dilly dallying."

We walked out the door as my mother grabbed me by the wrist walking very, very quickly. She absolutely hated being late, which was bad for me since I was usually very late to begin with. As we arrived to the place where the reapings were being held, I caught a glance at some girl who I think some people refered to as the "PINK" girls. Whatever that means. As we arrive at our seats I hear one of the girls scoff very impatiently as if she was just done with everyone in the whole District. In my opinion, I think that was rather rude, but I don't bring any attention to it. It isn't my place anyway.

The mayor walks up on the stage grinning in a bleach white suit. A bit too quickly, if you ask me, then again this whole ceremony can't go slow enough. I zone out for a bit trying to calm myself down as I feel the rising panic in the back of my throat, urging myself not to do this and just walk away. However, I knew that if I didn't go through with this my parents would probably be disappointed in me forever... I really didn't have any choice in this situation did I?

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for..."

No wait! Give me a bit longer to think things through!

"District One's tribute for this year's One Hundred Annual Hunger Games is-"

Suddenly I watch as a girl burst out from her seat and starts storming up to the podium.

"It's me Lilac Menuric. Now move over pops you're in my spot."

"What the?! You're not allow- Security!"

The nerve of her! How can someone possible so rude and unchivalrous? I watch as she sways her hips side to side as if she thinks that is somewhat remotely attractive. I find it kinda disturbing and revolting.

"First of all, I would like to say that when I come back every one one of you mother fuckers are going to answer to me, your goddess of Panem. So if you think for one second that I am going to die, I will find you and end you."

She gives us a flash of a Cheshire cat like smile, toothy and somewhat frightening, and walks off the stage as a few Peacekeepers go to take her off.

"No need gentleman I can find my way to the Hall of Justice by myself, but I appreciate the offer, thank you very much."

She tells them to shoo and go away as she flicks her wrist at them. Wow she is a bitch!

"Look girlie I don't know what your on but-" he said as he reached out to grab her arm.

She quickly grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground and screamed like a spoiled brat, even more so then my sister.

"How DARE you!? I am the new VICTOR of the hunger games! YOU WILL OBEY ME YOU SLAVE!"

She then proceeded to make her way to the Justice Building, where I guess she will await to be taken away to the capitol with me as my District partner. Do I really want her as a District partner?

The mayor picked himself up and steadied himself after that very unpleasant event.

"Right. Well, since I guess we have our female, let's move on to the males shall we?"

His hand hovered over the glass bowl and reached into grab a name. It was now or never.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I said as I gathered my courage and stood up with my fist clenched.

"I'm sorry boy, what was that?"

I swallowed nervously, every part of me was screaming for me to sit back down. I looked at my mother as she gave me a look that said "Go on now!" then looked back to the mayor.

"I-I said I volunteer?"

The mayor smiled and asked me my name.

"My name is Timmie Vanderwaal and I volunteer as tribute for the 100th games?"

"Well then, may the odds be ever in your favor, and happy Hunger Games!"

I guess there was no going back now. I was in the Games.


	4. Chapter 4

District Two, Karina Verselis

I am not going to bore you with the details. It is the day of the reapings at last, and I, as usual, flipped my lighter and ignited it repetitively to see the wondrous flame dance around my hand as I weave my fingers around it up and down playfully. I tease the fire inside the device with my breath, so that it weaves in and out and around my fingers, dangerously close to the point were any normal person would flinch back and pull away in fear of being burned. Cowards, in my opinion, they have no idea what they are missing. The thrill and rush of the heat from the flame tantalizing close around your fingers is unlike any other experience in life. It is my life. The burn from the accident on my arm, when I had first discovered the wonders of a flame, is evidence enough of how much fire is my life. I burned anything I could get my hands on. Empty candy wrappers, dry sticks left out in the sun, even my hair is singed to the length I desired. I never cut my hair, burning it is so much more convenient, well, once you got over the smell.

I never once saw much need for companionship. At most, I would see someone who I found interesting, and then manipulate them until they decided my presence was not a thing to be desired anymore. That would probably be the reason why everyone wasn't remorseful in the least when I announced earlier in the week that I would be volunteering this year, and if anyone were to try to volunteer before me, then I would set them on fire. Most of the underlings in the orphanage would heed my words very obediently. Sure, someone would revolt against me, setting a small something or another on fire, but they never really reported me, and if they did, they were sure to not do it again. Well, after I burned down the other orphanage, nobody really questioned my actions. They simply did what I told them to, just the way I liked it. In a way, it is a bizarre harmony of some sort of a dictatorship. My train of thought is rudely and annoyingly interrupted as I hear the rest of the people in the orphanage begin to clear out to the reaping area. I suppose it's time. I reluctantly closed my lighter and put it in the side pocket of my pants. I saw no reason to dress up to commemorate the occasion, so I merely got up and dusted off myself as best I could, then calmly proceeded to follow the rest of them at a distance. Within a minute of no flames within my grasp, I began to feel agitated and forlorn. I always hate not having the peace and serenity of a flame. It is, in a way, my coping mechanism of dealing with the idiots that constantly bombard me on a daily basis. It is rather tedious to deal with them, to say the least.

I look at some of the faces of the people I have been forced to share my dwellings with for most of my life. As always, I will never understand why people feel the need to cower in fear, even when they have been assured that they are in no way going to be harmed. Pathetic. I sigh, and assume the predetermined place where they had assigned me to stand for the ceremony. I never really listened to what it was about though. The video was always the same, as was the boring speech. Why do we even need this anyway? We all know what's going to happen. I will win, then I'll burn down everything I can. Just like Nero did with the city of Rome, and yes, I am not stupid and uncultured like the rest of the citizens here. I know about the history of the world from an old book I found in the restricted section of a library I burned down a few years ago. I thought it was pretty fitting. I mean, it was scheduled for demolition in the first place, so naturally I decided to help them out a bit. No major damage was caused, I just got out with a burn or two across my forehead. Not that it was something to be ashamed of. I am already covered in them. They make people know that I am not someone to be trifled with, and that is something I take great pride in. I snapped out of my daze and listened in on where they were in the ceremony… hmm, still lecturing us about the greatness of the Capitol. Well, this is starting to become a bit annoying. In hindsight, I suppose a lot of things annoy me. Small children, people, animals, food. I should learn to work on that when I enter the arena. I am going to have to deal with my allies for at least a little while, before I kill them off. It would be unwise and unnecessary to kill them off too early in the game. I must learn to keep my temper down, at least for as long as I can. It will be annoying not having my matches and lighter with me at all times for the Games. I will have to find some way to keep myself occupied without it. Perhaps I should have trained myself to go for longer periods without it before the reapings. Oh well, I suppose what's done is done. No use in dwelling on the past anymore.

"...And now time for the girls!"

My attention quickly reverts back into reality as I calmly stand up from my place.

"Mr. Mayor I, Karina Verselis, volunteer. And I swear if you even think of putting your hand in that drawing I will burn it off your wrist."

I give everyone a sickly sweet, and obviously fake, slightly demented smile, and turn around on my heels over to the Justice building. I do not see the need to shake hands for the use of sportsmanship with my District partner. After all, it will all just be useless in the end. I will win, so that is it.


End file.
